The Little Miracle
by Char-nee
Summary: Lucy found a girl in an alley on her way home. Feeling bad, she takes the her into her care, but slowly, she becomes very attached to the poor, innocent human that has joined the guild, and slowly, the girl begins to change everyone for the better. (Before the GMG but after Tenroujima) Pairings will be made, here. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I would like to introduce this new story, and tell you guys that all my other stories will be updated soon enough, and that I am also going to start a GaLe, so watch out for that in the future!**

**Before we start, i would just like to say that this is after Tenroujima but before the GMG**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I began my semi-lengthy walk home from the guild. Today, Mira wouldn't stop going on about how everyone in the guild had someone to be with, except myself, but could I help it when no one caught me interest? That's what I told Mira, and she had said it was a non-valid excuse , and that there was someone for me in the guild, or someone that I deeply cared about. I told her that I had no such crush, but she refused to give up. Perhaps that is the reason I left early. Actually, in all my honesty, I DID leave earlier than usual. I had a strange feeling in my gut, but I always get that feeling when someone... stares at me... Someone was staring at me?! My cheeks flush out at the idea, but I shrug it off as I begin window-shopping whilst walking past.

I haven't been shopping in a while, but due to lack of money, but it would be nice once in a while. I would have money at the moment, though, if our team + Lisanna hadn't failed our job. Lisanna wasn't the burden, though, nope. It was Natsu. Just because Lisanna and I tried to do a unison raid, and failed

**Flashback**

_I looked up at the stupid Monster that was blocking our path, then over to Lisanna. The look in our eyes told us that we had the same idea. We locked hands, and focused our magic on 1 of the 3 monsters we were ordered to fight on the mission. The monster didn't even flinch as the magic welled up, and just before the magic was let loose, it struck us, drawing blood from mine and Lisanna's arms. Unfortunately, Natsu saw and smelt the tiniest bit of blood from where he was fighting another monster with Gray, and went on a rampage, attacking the monster, but destroying the forest completely, and a few buildings. _

**Flashback End**

Just remembering makes my wound throb, and I clutch it, feeling the remembrance taking its toll on me. I sighed, and realized that I had gone past my apartment while absent-mindedly walking. I turned around, and began walking, not watching where I was going, I turned into an alley, and kicked something

" Ack.." More like someONE. I looked down, then gasped in horror.

I had stumbled upon a girl, drenched in blood, her clothes nearly shredded to peices, but enough to conceal her extra parts. My eyes, wide with disgust, looked her over, only to see that the girl was barely breathing, but she was still _breathing. Alive. _I could save her. I picked her up, gently, not caring if my clothes would be ruined after this, only caring that this poor girl lived.

* * *

I set the girl down on my bed, deciding I could get new sheets by going on a solo mission, later. I rushed to the bathroom, and got a bowl of water and all the bandages I owned, along with a gray cloth to clean her wounds. I rushed back out into the living room with lightning-speed, and knelt next to the bed. I gently dipped the cloth in the warm soapy water, and began gently cleaning her wounds- dabbing at first, then lightly scrubbing, to try and get rid of the blood that stubbornly stuck to her body. As I cleaned, I realized that the wounds on her were huge. To describe, a large gash that took up the entire right side of her stomach, which I wrapped bandages all around, a long rip across her left thigh, which I wrapped, a scratch on her left shoulder, which I patched, a smaller scratch on her left forearm, which I simply put a band-aid on, and two rips on her cheeks, which I patched up. The last things I noticed were a bruise on her lower right thigh, and how her palms weren't bleeding, but they were terribly scarred.

I started to cry for this poor girl. Now that she was clean and in the light, she had beautiful ultra-light brown hair, although it was unevenly cut in the front, not to mention she looked barely older than Wendy and Romeo. I cried, and fisted the sheets. What kind of sick bastard would injure a poor innocent girl like this?! I asked myself that question to myself over and over again as I put away What little I had left of health supplies. Not bothering to shower this late at night, I layed down on the couch, and drifted off

* * *

I awoke to the clatter of a vase, and a table, when I remembered the girl I had brought here. I bolted up from the couch, just in time to see the poor girl fall over - what I could only assume from the broken pot and flipped table - once more. I approached her, and gingerly touched her shoulder. She looked up at me, horrified, and then she backed into the wall, her knees pressed to her chest, as she pressed her palms into the wall. I kneeled down in front of her with soft eyes.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I said, trying to reach out to her, resulting in her trying to back further into the wall.

" You can trust me, we're in my house, and I bandaged you up. You'll be safe, here." She calmed a bit, and dropped her hands, moving them to feel the bandages around her stomach.

" You can stay here. Where's your family?" I asked her. She looked like she was about to cry

" Family..." She whispered to herself.

" Do you... have a name." She said nothing, almost refusing to speak at all, but she nodded slowly

" Are you a mage?" I asked next. She froze, and stared at the wall behind me, seeming like she was trying to recollect something.

" Will you talk to me?" I asked her. She just stared at me with those lifeless sparkling blue eyes.

" I'm... going to go out. Feel free to shower, the bathroom is down the hall." I said, standing up, and putting on my shoes and opening the door, and leaving, not caring if I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I shut the door behind me. The girl really was strange. It was almost like she had forgotten everyone and everything around her. Like she was in a trance. I walked out onto the street, and searched my pockets for any kind of money to buy that girl some clothes as replacements for her destroyed garments. I started browsing at the windows, when i found a store that looks like the kind of clothes that Wendy would wear. I entered the store and looked around, wondering what the girl would like. I ended up picking out a striped shirt the same color as her eyes, a pair of denim shorts, navy blue knee-high socks, brown boots, and white and gray gloves to cover her scarred palms.

I payed the woman at the front desk, and left the store, wondering what the girl would be doing when I got home. When I opened the front door to my apartment, I got what I least expected to see. The girl was cooking breakfast with a towel wrapped around her hair and body. Not noticing I was there, she picked up the frying pan with two hands, and slid some scrambled eggs onto two separate plates. I quietly shut the door behind me, and smiled a bit. She heard, somehow, and turned to me wielding the hot frying pan in her hands. I held up my hands, and eyed the pan as she slowly lowered it.

" Sorry..." She said softly, her eyes apologetic. She put down the pan, and set the plates on the table. I tapped her on the shoulder, and handed her the bag of clothing

" Here. I took the liberty to get you some new clothes. You can change here while I go get some fresh bandages and alcohol." I say, leaving the room. I search the bathroom for everything I need, and find that she had already thrown the used bandages in the garbage, along with her old clothes. I gathered everything in my arms, and exited the room, to find the girl on the ground with her back leaning against the bed, the shoes neatly placed beside her. I noticed that she was wearing a choker that I hadn't seen before. It was gray with a shiny emerald in the center. I sat in front of her, and began to speak

" Are y-" She cut me off

" Thank you... for taking me in. I'm sorry for not speaking to you earlier, for I could remember nothing but my name." So she had amnesia before... That explains the lifelessness in her eyes.

" That's alright. Lift up your shirt, please." I said with a smile, but cringed when I saw that it was a little better than before, but still very gruesome.

" Does it hurt?" I asked her

" Hm... it's an adequate amount of pain- ssssss" She hissed when I rubbed some alcohol over her wound, and shuddered when I patted the gash with a clean towel. The wound started to bleed, again, so I wrapped it up as soon as possible, making sure it wasn't too tight. She pulled her shirt back down, and pulled the shoulder of her shirt down, and I patched that up. To keep her occupied while I bandaged, I asked her some questions

" What's your name, anyways? I'm Lucy." I told her, moving onto her face

" Gah. Julie." She said through clenched teeth as I put the alcohol on her cheeks

" Do you use magic?" I asked her as I put the bandages and patches on her face

" Yeah. Not sure what you'd call it, though." She said as I moved onto her leg. I propped her foot up on a chair, and carefully bandaged her thigh. When I was done, I put a simple bandage on her arm like before.

" So, do you belong to a guild?" I ask her while putting things away

" Isn't a guild where you there are other mages?" She asks

" Yeah. i'm from a guild. The Fairy Tail guild." I say, sitting cross-legged in front of her

" Can you bring me there?" She asked in a hopeful tone. I started to think _I still want to know more about her, like how she got injured. but I don't want her to remember something she doesn't want to, and I don't think she has any family. Maybe... Fairy Tail could be her new family. _I made my decision, and winked at her

" Why not?"

* * *

**Done! If you wanna see what Julie looks like, go to sm00shin3ss . /art/Fairy-Tail-OC-Julie-38095708 without the spaces**

**Secondly, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	2. Must-read!

**Before I post the new chapter, I just want to point out that I will NOT be including the Eclipse project, since I find it too much work, and it'll interfere with my plans for the future, I hope you understand, and I am having Laxus hang around in the guild after the Tenroujima incident, so yeah. He'll be there.**

**I'll be updating in an hour, so I'm sorry for your dissapointment, but I needed to tell you this.**

**See you in an hour!**

** ~Charlene 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know this was probably a little longer of a wait than you wanted, but I never know how to start a new chapter, especially this one. **

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked out the door with Julie at my side, and I began asking her some other questions

" So, how old are you, Julie?" I asked her as we turned a corner

" I'm thirteen. At least, that's what I remember" She said, looking up at me

" Then that's good. There are some of my friends in the guild that are almost your age." I said with a small smile

" That's alright. I'd rather stick around with you." She smiled at me. My yes went wide, and then my lips curved into a smile.

" Ok." I looked in front of us, and showed her the guild

" This is a pretty crappy place." She commented as a chicken tried to bite her, and she jumped to my side.

" Sorry about that, but we, the strongest members were gone for 7 years, stuck on an island, and we never aged. In that time, a lot of people left, and they lost money and the old guild hall, but we still love this place just the same." I explained, opening the doors. I walked in with Julie at my side as she looked around in awe at all the members.

" Oi, who're you?" Natsu asked suddenly, scaring Julie half to death as she jumped back into me, and I hugged her

" Mister, wh-why is your hair pink?" She asked

" Julie, this is my partner, Natsu. Natsu, this is Julie." I said, releasing her

" Nice ta meet'cha, Coolie!" He said, holding out his hand

" My name is Julie." She said, shaking his hand

" Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said, turning his attention back to Gray, who had stripped

" Eek! Lucy, that man is naked!" Julie gasped, covering her eyes

" Gray! Such a bad impression! Where's your clothes?!" I yelled at him

" Ah! It happened again!" He screamed, looking around for his discarded clothing while Juvia was fawning over him from afar. I laughed a bit, and turned around, but Julie was nowhere to be found. I looked around frantically. Man, I'm an awful guardian! I finally found her, she was poking Laxus's arm, who was somehow alone for once! I got closer fast.

" J-Julie, that's not the best idea." I whispered. Laxus finally turned towards her

" Huh? What is it?" He asked, slightly annoyed

" I wanted to know why you're alone. No one should be alone." Laxus looked at her shocked, like she had just told him something unbelievable.

" My friends are on a triple date." He said, looking at Julie with an amused facial expression. I stood up straight. How could Julie get to Laxus with one sentence. It truly was a wonder.

" Then I guess you must be lonely. I'm Julie, and I want to be your friend, alright?" She asked, holding out her hand, and smiling at him. He looked at her injuries, and shook her hand, gently.

" Alright." He said, giving her a small genuine smile. She smiled back, and took my hand, walking away.

" Julie, that was amazing. How did you do that?" I asked her as we sat down with Erza.

" I just spoke to him. Almost everybody could use an extra friend." She smiled at me

" Morning, Lucy." Erza finally spoke up

" Hi, Erza. I'd like you to meet Julie." I introduced

" Hello, Julie. I'm Erza Scarlet." She held out her hand. Julie gladly shook it.

" Are you planning on joining the guild?" Erza asked her

" Yes. Lucy told me about this guild. It has an interesting past." She said

" Lucy! Come over here!" Master shouted from the bar " Bring the girl with you." he finished. Julie grabbed my hand as I walked up to Master Makarov

" Lucy, who is this young lady?" He asked me

" This is Julie, and she wants to join the guild." I exclaimed with a smile

" What kind of magic do you use?" he asked her

" Dunno." She simply said

" Show me, and maybe we can find out" He said. Julie walked back a bit, and there was a bright green flash. When it cleared, she held two katanas, that were glowing green at the tips, as well as the green orb in her choker.

" Demonstrate." Master ordered with a thinking expression. She turned to the side of the room that Natsu, Gray and Erza were seated. She gripped her swords, and dashed forwards, slashing the two katanas once past her, making a large amount of wind and dust. When all was clear, Julie was outside, the wall was broken, Erza didn't care if she still had her cake, but Gray and Natsu had been knocked unconscious. I gaped at her, astonished. Everyone else in the room, as well. Master hopped off the bar counter, and approached Julie with a smile on his face.

" I know this magic. It's a kind of requip magic. From what I remember, it's called Emerald's Fury, it allows the chosen user to have their choice of weapon re-quip or plain magic energy. A lost magic, actually." Makarov explained to all of us and Julie.

" I will grant you access to join, but you will need to tell me, how did you get so injured, and how did you meet Lucy?" Master Makarov asked her. I panicked. I didn't even know how she got those wounds. Julie, looked down to the floor

" I'd rather not say... but Lucy saved me when I was in an almost-death state." She said, with a grateful expression.

" Where would you like your mark, Julie?" He asked her

" Green, same place as Lucy's." I panicked, I hoped he wouldn't notice the scars. Julie took off the glove on her right hand, and kept it palm-down as Makarov stamped it. She slipped it back on, and looked at the green Fairy Tail mark through the hole in the glove. Makrov raised her right hand

" Welcome, Julie! This is your family, now!" He cheered. Everyone else finally broke out of their trance, and cheered

" We have a new member!" Levy said

" She's pretty strong for a little girl, too!" Gajeel commented. Julie herself just ran to me, and hugged me.

"This is the best! Thank-you, Lucy." She said " Thank-you..."


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try and update every day, because I'm loving this story as well as you guys! Let's get my fingers typing, shall we?**

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V. (For once!)**

I walked alongside Lucy. After meeting all the other members, which weren't many, she was taking me to the library so we can learn more on my magic. I liked Lucy a lot, so far. She was such a nice person. She didn't even care when I accidentally broke that lamp this morning, and she still tried to get me to open up to her. We opened the doors to the library, and I looked around

" Wooow." The words escaped my lips at how many books there were in here. Shelves upon shelves upon shelves!

" C'mon, Julie, let's look in the 'E' section, since your magic is called 'Emerald Fury'" Lucy said, leading me carefully through the rows by my gloved hand. We stopped in a long row of variously colored books. I looked around at the spines, reading each and every one, before looking up, to an emerald green book that read "Emerald's Fury: Magic and more" That was the book I wanted! I reached up, then on my tippy-toes, but I still couldn't reach. I began jumping and swinging my arms around to try and get that god-damned book down off the shelf. A hand reached over me with a pink Fairy Tail insignia, and got the book down from the shelf for me

" Thank you, Lucy." I said, taking the book from her hands.

" I think this book will help the most." I insisted

"Alright, we can go check it out- I'm a regular customer." She explained, walking up to the front desk

" Hello, Lucy! A new book?" The man at the front desk asked

" Yes, Mr. Saelum. This is Julie, and she'd like to check out this book." She said, setting the book down on the desk

" This book? It's on lost magic, and the sad part is, it's in an entire un-readable ancient language. Not even the linguists know what language it is, but suit yourselves." He said, checking the book, and handing it back to Lucy, who handed it back to me, and I tried to hand it to someone else, but embaressed myself, seeing as how no one was there.

" Come on, Julie. We can ask Levy for a copy in our language." Lucy said as we walked out of the Library.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. (Because I was too lazy to write the translating scene)**

I walked home with Julie right next to me, hurriedly reading through the book to find out more about her magic with my speed-reading glasses. Even now, while we sat in my apartment, she was reading in an over-sized t-shirt I gave her, while I was making dinner for the both of us. I wondered what would become of her, and if those cuts and bruises would leave scars. I stirred the chicken and broccoli in the pan, then stirred the white rice boiling in a pot. I tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot, then turned the magic-powered burners off.

" Julie! Dinner's ready!" I called to her from her not-so-far-away spot on the couch. She immediately took off the glasses and shut the book

" What a coincidence that I finished the book right when you finished cooking!" She giggled " What did you make, Lucy? It smells good." She smiled

" Chicken and broccoli stir fry." I said, plating the food, and setting them down on the table with the appropriate silverware.

" Let's dig in!" Julie said, taking a big bite of white rice and broccoli. I also began to eat my food, when I realized I had a lot of questions for Julie

" So Julie, what did you learn about your magic?" I asked her while eating

" Well, as a re-equip mage, I can only use weapons I add to my collections. Apparently, I can memorize every weapon I own automatically, and all the weapons are enchanted by the necklace for double the magical power they already have." She explained to me, taking bites in between sentences

" That's amazing, Julie! How many weapons do you have?" I asked her, standing up to wash our dishes

" Heh heh! Funny thing is, I only have those twin katanas." She exclaimed with a nervous tone

" That's okay, I'll take you shopping for clothes and weapons as soon as I have money." I said " If I ever _get _money with those two idiots around me.." I mumbled under my breath

" that's alright. We can go on a mission by ourselves." Julie said, hearing my last comment

" We'll see. It depends on the kind of mission and the reward, because we need to get weapons for you. You won't be able to show your feminine strength without proper weapons!" I said, waving the towel around like a whip, whipping some water towards Julie

" Hey!" She exclaimed, flinching before getting up with another nearby towel, whipping me in the thigh

" Ah! You little-" I laughed, whipping her left forearm. This went o for quite a while before I finally threw in the towel, exhausted.

" Julie, come here, we need to change your bandages." I coaxed her to sit down in front of me. When examining her wounds, I realized a few of them were almost gone. The one on her right forearm had disappeared, the one on her thigh had scabbed over, the scratch on her left cheek had healed and left a scar in it's place.

" You heal fairly quick, Julie." I exclaimed, although her stomach and shoulder still looked gruesome.

" Oh. I guess so. I mean, my thighs don't really hurt anymore, but my stomach feels like it's being ripped open, sometimes." Julie gave a brief description.

" I hope you'll feel better. Do you want some painkillers to alleviate the pain in your stomach?" I asked her, standing up with the bandages in my arms

" That would be awesome, Lucy." She smiled up at me. I went to the bathroom, and grabbed two little tablets. One for pain, the other for sleep, since Julie needed her energy. I dropped them in a cup of water, and handed it to the sitting Julie. She gingerly took a sip, then licked her lips with a sigh

" It feels better already." She smiled, her eyelids dropping lower over her eyes, before closing completely.

" Good night, Julie." I whispered, picking her up and tucking her into my bed, then proceeding to doze off on my couch, strangely excited to go on my first mission with Julie. Gosh, I'm starting to love that girl already


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about not updating in 2 days, but I was on a boating trip with my family!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of a plastic bag shifting. I sat up from my spot on the couch and saw Julie sleepily wobbling to the garbage can and throwing my old blood-crusted sheets away. I stretched and stood up, walking over to Julie, and giving her a breif morning hug before going to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a quick shower, and came out to see Julie starting to remove her bandages for her shower

" Can you handle a shower on your own? " I ask her, looking at her stomach

" Yeah, I just won't bend over." She said with a smile, entering the bathroom. I moved to my dresser, and pulled on a light blue v-neck t-shirt with white short-shorts. I then went to the kitchen and cracked two eggs in a pan, just waiting for the time to flip them . Julie exited the bathroom as soon as I plated the eggs, wearing the clothes I had bought her.

" After breakfast, we're going to the guild to pick out a job, right?" She asked me, sitting down at the table.

" Yeah. Julie?" I asked her, sitting down with the plates and forks

" Yes, Lucy?" She asked me back

" Do you remember your birthday?" I asked her, taking a bite of my egg

" No. But I'm gonna make this day my new birthday, since it'll be my first job with you, and my first official isit to Fairy Tail as a guild member!" She smiled at me. _Interesting... _I thought

* * *

Julie and I went to the guild, and as soon as we walked in, Erza greeted us.

" Good morning, Julie, Lucy." She greeted

" Good morning, Erza-san!" Julie said

" Julie, why don't you go and look at the job board for a second? I need to speak with Erza." I said, gesturing to the red-headed warrior.

" Okay." She said, walking over to the job board

" What's up, Lucy?" Erza asked me

" Well, since Julie couldn't remember, this is her new official birthday. Now, I need you to spread the word. I want to make Julie feel welcome when we come back from our mission. When we know how long it'll take, I'll inform you, but I need to make Julie feel safe and like nakama." I explained carefully.

" I understand. That's a wonderful idea." Erza said with a soft smile

" Thank you." I said, waving a goodbye, and going up to the mission board nest to Julie.

" Find anything?" I asked her

" Not so far." She said, looking at and reading each mission

" Hey, Luce! What mission are we going on?" Natsu butted in

" Natsu, I'm sorry. You're my best friend, but Julie and I are going on a mission _alone_." I said, stretching out the _alone _very loudly. Happy and him just sulked away.

" I feel bad, now.." Julie said with a pout

" Don't be, they're just good actors." I winked at her. We both laughed, then kept looking at jobs. All the while, I felt someone staring at my backside.

" How about this one?" Julie asked me

_Bandit Alert!_

_These bandits have been raiding our town, and we need them gone by the Nerial Festival_

_Location: Nerial_

_Determined Time it will take: 1-3 days_

_Amount of Mages required: 3_

_Reward:800,000 J_

My eyes bugged out at the reward

" Julie, we can't do this job, we don't have enough ma- Julie?" When I looked up, she was gone. I looked around the room, dumbfounded

" Julie?" I kept frantically searching for my little friend, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Julie with Laxus towering behind her. I looked at her with shock

" Problem averted!" She cheered, laughing at my surprised expression

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little shorter than you would have liked, but if you guys want more, you have to settle for a little less**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, but I've been on vacation for the past week. To make it up to you, I'm putting on some nightcore, getting a big glass of water, and pulling an all-nighter.**

**I hope you enjoy my efforts!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

This wasn't how I planned, considering that Julie and I were on the train with Laxus, who was siting across from us, clearly trying to avoid puking. He looked a bit funny, I have to admit, and I was kind of happy that before we left, Master read a note from Guildarts stating that Master would remain the master, and that Laxus was to be acknowledged as a Fairy Tail member once more. Not only that, but the day after we get back from our mission, we will be going to the Grand Magic Games, a series of games and battles to determine the strongest guild in Fiore. After hearing how everyone is afraid of it, and that we are dead last, Natsu was "All fired up!" to get first place this year for our guild that has suffered.

I looked across to where Laxus was seated, wondering if he'd be participating. I wouldn't be surprised if he were, even after 7 years, he was as powerful as ever.

" Lucy, how much longer do you think we'll need to be on the train for?" Julie asked me

"_We are in Nerial, all those who need to get off, do so now." _The over voice announced.

" Well, that answers your question, Julie! Let's go, Laxus." I said as Julie and I started to exit the booth with our bags in hand. I looked at our job request once more, and spoke up to our group

" The client is the mayor, but then again, that wouldn't surprise me since they want bandits gone by a local festival." I exclaimed, turning the corner to come face-to-face with the mayor's home.

" No shit Sherlock." Laxus mumbled under his breath. I pouted and glared at him

" Don't curse around Julie. You two may be friends, but I don't want her to have your cursing tongue." I scolded him, grabbing Julie's hand and storming forwards, knocking on the door, hearing Laxus laughed a bit at me from behind. It was kind of nice to hear him actually laugh, though. I just sighed. A boy with scruffy, curly brown hair about 19 opened the door

" Mayor?" Julie asked, poking his stomach

" No, I'm his son, Landon!" The boy laughed

" I assume you are the Fairy Tail mages that my Father requested for?" He asked us

" Yes, I'm Lucy, and this is Laxus and Julie." I introduced.

" Come right this way, I'll go fetch my father." Landon said, leaving us in the parlor to wait.

" Landon was nice." Julie commented

" He was, wasn't he?" I confessed to her, completely forgetting about Laxus.

" Seems like you're into the guy already." Laxus said with a grin

" I'm not!" I said stubbornly as Landon and a shorter man came in

" Hello, Fairy Tail mages. I am Mayor Lavier. I need these certain bandits gone. From what we can tell, it's only 4 mages. Before I can continue, let me show you to your quarters for the mission." Mayor Lavier exclaimed, leading us down a long hallway

" Now, I had anticipated that the mages would have been the same gender, so I only had one room prepared. I apologize greatly, though." He said, turning to leave, then doing so. Laxus just shrugged, and entered the room. Before I could follow suit, Landon grabbed my shoulder

" I just wanna let you know that if Laxus does anything unnecessary, call me, okay? I'm 3 doors down." He said with a soft smile

" Thanks, but nothing will happen, since we aren't necessarily accquainted. I appreciate your concern, though." I waved, going into my room with Julie behind me. Laxus on the other hand looked at me with a suspicious gaze.

" What's up with you, huh?" I asked, in a carefree tone

" I heard what he said, Blondie, Dragon Slayer, remember?" He said. I just plopped my stuff on the bed, and grabbed a towel and some pajamas, rushing to the bathroom, quickly declaring

" I'm taking a shower."

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

Why was that guy so cautious of me and Lucy? Oh well

" Y'know, I think Landon is jealous that you get to work with Lucy." Julie spoke up

" What makes you say that?" I asked her

" Well, when I was out there with her, he was all uptight, kinda, like he had a pole stuck up his butt and a time bomb in his stomach." Julie said, pressing a finger to her chin

" Aha ha ha ha ha!" I broke into laughter. This girl was priceless. A pole up his butt! I wonder if Julie is telling the truth about jealousy. In any case, he has no reason to be. We are just guildmates. Right?

* * *

**Nope, not for long! I want to see more of how Landon reacts to other things. Who else also does?! I'm sooooo tired. Peace out. **

**Until next time, BIACH!**

***faints on computer desk***


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm trying to be more true to my word, here. So I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter! With Extra LaLu to boot!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

After I took a shower last night, I had simply gone to bed. Waking up in the morning, I had not expected to see Julie on the floor while Laxus was teaching her how to play solitaire.

" Now, you have to put them in order with value and color..." Laxus said, placing a black 4 on top of a red 5

" Ah! I get it!" Julie exclaimed, picking a red queen and placing it on a black king

" Good Job, kid." He smiled, ruffling Julie's head. I smiled to myself

" I'm going to take a shower. Also, you shouldn't smile to yourself, Blondie." Laxus said as he looked at me one last time. My face turned rose-petal pink

" Hey Lucy, do you wanna play with me?" Julie asked me.

" No, that's fine. Solitaire is a single player game, after all." I said, " What were you and Laxus talking about before I woke up?" I asked, since they were probably up earlier than I thought.

" Uh, nothing. I just said I was bored, so he offered to teach me how to play card games." Julie exclaimed with a little smile

" It's good that he's opening up to you. Since he came back to the guild, he's never really spoken to anyone, since his friends are always out with the Strauss siblings." I explain to her

" Yeah. I bet he'd never mention it, but he wishes he had someone, too!" Julie agreed with a smile

" I don't think so. Laxus isn't the type of person that would wish something as 'silly' - as he would put it- like that" I said, putting air-quotes around 'silly'.

" Oh. I guess you're right since I still don't know him very well." Julie said, the smile fading from her face

" Hey, I just thought of something!" Julie said, jumping forewards on her knees

" What?" I ask with a smile

" If you put Laxus in a bear suit, he would look like a cute, cuddly teddy bear, and then I could have an excuse to hug him!" Julie says, shooting to her feet sticking her pointer finger up with sparkling eyes.

" Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I laughed, starting to cry. I pulled Julie to me, and hugged her

" You're so-ah ha!- cute! And don't worry-pft- about Laxus, you can always-he he- give me a hug." I smiled largely and she smiled back, laughing as well

" Y'know, I hate to interrupt this giggled fest, but I got an unexpected lacrima call from the Mayor all the way on the other side of the house, saying he had something to give Julie." Laxus butted in. I looked up, and saw him standing there with only a towel on, another hanging around his shoulders. I blushed and turned back to Julie, easing her away from me

" Okay, I'll be right back!" Julie said, rushing out of the room. She rushed back in a few seconds later

" Where am I going again?" She asked with confusion

" East wing, first door on the left." Laxus laughed at her. I let out a soft laugh, and turned around searching for my bag full of clothes. I pulled out some undergarments, yelled to Laxus:

" Don't look."

" Don't worry, I won't. I'm getting dressed, too." His reply came. I let out a sigh of relief, and began to strip quickly. I pulled on a new pair of underwear, and held my pj shirt to my bare chest, turning around to make sure he wasn't looking. What I saw made me freeze. I've never seen him without a shirt, and dear god, he was, well... a _god of muscles_! What dos he do to that temple of a body? His muscles flexed, and he made a small grunt as he pulled on some pants. I blushed and turned my attention back to the black bra I had to put on. I quickly slipped it on, but when I went to search for my clothes, they weren't there. I looked around, and then found some men's clothing in my bag. It was LAXUS'S! I turned around to give it to him, and took a few steps when Laxus crashed into me holding MY clothes. He fell on top of me, either hand on each side of my head, barely touching my hair, which had pooled behind me. My hands lay on my sides, as I was too scared to move an inch. How had he gotten my clothes, who had put them there? How did we end up like this?!

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I looked down at Lucy, My eyes were locked with hers, and I could see a bright pink spread across her face. I managed to pry my eyes away from those orbs, and looked down a bit. Realizing that she was only in a bra and panties, I held back the blush and nosebleed I knew that was to come, and directed myself back to her face. She... she was... reaching up to my face. I felt her gingerly place four fingertips on my right cheek, and using her pointer finger, started lightly tracing my scar. Her hands were so soft, and I don't remember what made me do it, but... I started to lower myself closer to her. What made me jump was the words that came from the doorway

" Julie, what are y- Gah!" Lucy and I whipped our heads to the doorway to see Landon and Julie. Julie was blushing, whilst Landon looked furious. I quickly pushed myself off Lucy, and grabbed my clothes that were beside her head.

" Sorry." I stated, slipping my shirt over my head. I didn't know who had given her my clothes, but I wasn't happy, and whatever just happened would hopefully be forgotten.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sat up, clasping my bare chest

" It's okay." I said back to Laxus. It was something I couldn't control- when he leaned down. I stood up and grabbed my clothes, putting on some denim short shorts and a yellow and red tank top with thick straps. I pulled on my nearby pair of boots, then turned to the doorway

" Sorry about that, but we're ready to go now!" I say, but dropping my smile when I notice that Landon is no longer there. I walk up to Julie, then turn back to Laxus, unsure of what to say after what just happened

" Are you coming?" I ask him without a fault in my voice

" I'll catch up with you guys in a few." He says

" Okay, suit yourself!" Julie says, shutting the door We walk down the hall when I ask

" What did the mayor want to give you?" I asked her

" Oh! My glove. Apparently, I left it at the dinner table last night." She said. holding up her right hand with the green Fairy Tail insignia on it.

" It was nice of him to give it back, now lets go and speak with Mayor about the job." I said, opening the door to the mayor's office. The mayor sat at his desk, apparently stopping an argument with his son as soon as we stepped into the room

" Excuse me, Mayor Lavier, but if you could give us the location of where we should start our mission, we'll be on our way." I say politely

" Ah, of course. We have tracked the bandits, and the next determined place will be the 'Nerial Jewel' a jewelry store not far from here." The mayor exclaimed

" Okay! You won't be disappointed!" Julie said, with a large smile, grabbing my hand and pulling me along out the front door. We strode down the street, and the shop came into view. I opened the door, and the little bell jingled as I did so. An elderly woman turned from behind the counter

" Ah, are you the mages here to protect my shop?" She asked

" Yes, I'm Lucy, and this is Julie. Our accomplice, Laxus, should be here soon as well." I said, remembering a little of this morning's events and blushed a bit.

" That's alright. If you could, I would like you to keep watch from the roof. All the other shopkeeper's things have been stolen from a roof break-in." The old woman exclaimed.

" We'll be up there if you need us, ma'am!" Julie said, walking up the staircase behind the front desk. I followed her up, shutting the door behind me. We stood up there, back-to-back, when we heard a voice

"I didn't think they'd ever put mages up for a fight, eh?" We turned our heads, and saw two mages. A tall, lanky male with short burgundy hair, and a mediocre-sized woman with shoulder-length purple hair and a dangerously too-narrow waist.

" well, let's get them, then." The woman exclaimed. Julie and i stood ready for battle

" Take the weak one, Sylvie." The man ordered said woman, who walked over to Julie. I just hoped she would be alright, as I gripped my keys.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

I faced the woman, ready to re-quip at any time, although I was still seriously creeped out by her paper-thin waist. I she made the first move, tossing a... stuffed teddy bear at me? I looked down at it, dumbfounded.

" Seriously, Lady?" I asked her, looking up when I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I looked down. That teddy bear was biting me! I smashed it against the chimny on the building, and re-quiped into my katanas, slashing that bear in two. I looked up at that lady once more, who threw her arms up in the air and chanted:

" Go my sweethearts!" It began raining teddy bears with razor sharp teeth. I swung my katanas in all different directions, honestly getting tired of the infinite supply of killer-teddies

" Oh, cut the crap!" I yelled, running forwards and knocking that woman clear off the building. I turned to Lucy, just in time to see that she had started helping me, and that man was about to strike her with a pink-glowing fist

" Petal's wrath!" The man screamed

" Lucy!" I yelled once more, reaching out for her. One flash, and I was blinded. When the light cleared I saw

" Laxus!" I smiled. He had grabbed the man's fist just in time.

" I guess I didn't miss much." Laxus said, punching the man with his other fist, knocking him unconscious. Lucy stood up straight, then looked to the ground

" I'm sorry." She said. Laxus just turned around

" It's alright. You were just helping Julie out. But maybe next time, you should keep your eyes on your opponent." He exclaimed, patting her on the head with a small smile. I smiled at the both of them, and joined them as we jumped from the building and tied up the bandits, bringing them back to the mayors house.

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

We had brought the bandits back to the mayors house, and he had payed us our wage. Lucy tried to give me 'my share' of the money, but I simply refused

" I don't need the money. You and Julie do, afterall you two are living together so you need more money than you're used to." I said, brushing the matter off.

" Y'know, Landon gave me these tickets for tonight's Nerial Festival. He gave us three, so that means you can come too, Laxus." Julie said out of the blue

" No, that's okay. You and Lucy should go, afterall you two want to bond, don't you?" I asked with a grin. Julie and Lucy looked at each other, then smiled devilishly. I gave them a suspicious look, when they grabbed my hands and began pulling me

" Nuh uh Mr. Grouchy-pants! You're coming with us!" Julie said as the two laughed. I couldn't help but smile a little at her antics. This 13-year-old sure acts like a kid, but I don't mind.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

Did I have any relations to what happened this morning? Well, if you were me, what'd you think?

* * *

**Julie, you little devil, you! Making fangirl's dreams come true! I honestly think that Julie is controlling my writing with a mind of her own!**


	8. Not dead or Lazy! Just

**Hey guys! I just wanna let you know that I will be updating soon! Lack of updation these past two weeks is from an injury!**

**Yes! An _Injury! _I nearly broke my collar bone! I couldn't move my typing hand at all!**

**How did I get this injury, you ask? Well, I was at the beach with my friends, Emily and Sarah. The waves were really rough and we were out in the water boogie boarding. A massive wave came, and I seriously knew we weren't going to make it. We were too far out to reach shore, and the wave pummled me. I was whipped through the water and the only thing I could remember was my head cracking hard against the sand.**

**In hindsight, it would've been smarter to let go of the boogie board and dive into the wave, rather than going over it... -.- I am just that stupid.**

**Don't worry! I am almost completely recovered, so I will be updating soon! **

**See you then!**

**~Charlene**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm Ba~ack! Nice to see you all again! I'm all excited to write this chapter, and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

We got back home late last night after we attended the festival. I first put the silently sleeping Julie on my bloody mattress stripped of it's sheets, then silently exited the house, and went to the guild, alerting everyone about Julie's Surprise party, and to my own surprise, almost all of them had a present prepared!

I now wonder how surprised Julie will be when we get to the guild. She was sleepily walking up the dirt path with me, rubbing her eyes every now and then, along with a yawn.

" What are we gonna do today, Lucy?" She asked me when we were at the door

"Well..." I smiled, opening the doors

" Surprise!" The guild members yelled

" H-huh?" Julie stuttered suddenly very awake

" Happy Birthday!" We all cheered

" Birthday?" She asked in confusion

" Yes. Your Birthday is the day Lucy met you, so we are a bit late on this." Erza explained with a slight tone of defeat

" This is our way of saying 'Welcome to the Family!'" Mira added with a smile " It was Lucy's Idea"

" L-Lucy..." She turned to me, before she started crying

"Lucy!" She said, hugging me. I just smiled at her, and everyone else cheered and laughed

" Thank-you." She smiled " Thank you, minna!"

**Julie's P.O.V.**

I really love this place, I truly do. We all had such a great time chatting. Now they were all giving me their presents, And I have to say I was shocked.

" Here, It's a present from Alzack, Asuka and I." Bisca said, handing me a pearl white rifle with very distinct blue detailing. I put it in my mental storage and equipped out of it

" Thank you so much!" I said, when Erza came up to me next

" I have two presents for you," She started proudly " These," She said, handing me a pair of gigantic gloves " And some fighting lessons from me." Again, I added them to my inventory

" Thank you, Erza! I look forward to the lessons!" I exclaimed

" Uh-uhm. Julie-chan. I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to get you, so I offer my power to heal your wounds." Wendy said in a rush

" Thanks, Wendy-chan! It hurts a lot, but with your strong magic, It'll get better for sure!" I thanked her, as she blushed and smiled back

" Right!"

(After many presents)

" I got a present for you, Jules. From me and the Tribe." Laxus finally presented a gift to me. He handed me a long scythe which was sparking with electricity

" Thanks, Laxus!It reminds me of you! It's lightning!" I smiled, waving it in a circle a bit.

" That's the point." He said, ruffling my hair. I giggled as he did so, and fixed my hair

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

That party lasted half the day, any longer and I wouldn't have been able to go get my gift for Julie. At the moment, she is taking up the offer for healing and training. She'll be going to Wendy to get healed, first, and then off to Erza to learn some fighting techniques. I had figured out from our job that Landon's job was a real estate agent. He was helping me find a bigger home for Julie and I to live in, and hopefully does not have a very expensive rent. The first few were either far too small and too expensive or just two big for the two of us.

" We're not having any luck, Landon. Before I know it, Julie will be back and We'll have no place to live!" I cried

" Don't worry, Lucy. This last one will be perfect." He assured me, patting my back. We came up to a 2-story home, made of squarely cut stone.

" It looks very nice." I commented, as we walked in. There was a sky-blue carpeted staircase that was smack-dab in the middle of the room, going up, then splitting upwards in opposite directions. The right side of the staircase seemed to be a living area, and on the left, there was a spacious kitchen with a b=cute little breakfast nook

" This house is very nice, so far." I said, looking around

" Yes, it is. There is also a bathroom behind the staircase. All the other rooms are upstairs. The best part about this house for you is probably the fact that it's fully furnished, you just have to add sheets and a mattress to the beds" Landon said

" That's wonderful! How much is this house per month, anyways?" I asked him

" 130,000 J " He says, knowing that's a good price. I didn't hesitate when I replied

" I'll Take it!"

" A-are you sure?" He asked awkwardly

" Yes! I can explore the rest of the house later, but thank you, Landon!" I said, hugging him briefly, before handing him the money and bidding him goodbye.

* * *

"Ah!" I exclaimed, wiping my forehead. I had worked for awhile fixing this place up to our standards, and had found two wonderful features about the house. A wrap-around balcony out back and a large bathroom with a shower and a bathtub the size of 2 tubs. I looked at the tme, and left my new home to go and pick up Julie from Erza. The forest and guild were nearby, so that was a good thing about the house. I found a place where a lot of trees had been chopped down, and a few feet deeper than that, I found Julie panting on the ground , laying on her back

" Hey, Lucy." She weakly smiles at me. Erza emerges from another patch of trees

" Julie is an exceptional fighter, now she is even better." She says, seemingly proud of her work on the poor girl. I helped Julie to her feet, and bent over in front of her, just before she fell over on my back, her arms limply flopping over my shouders. I grab her legs, and stand up, carrying her on my back

" Thanks for the lessons, Erza. Can you tell Wendy that she did a magnificent job on Julie's Wounds? She looks like a brand new girl." I asked her

" Of course. Have a good night, Lucy." Erza said, heading in the opposite direction towards Fairy Hills. I smiled at my back. Julie really did push herself. I hope she'll be surprised when she wakes up in a room of her own.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter , but i'm leaving right now to go on a weeekend vacation! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a month, but things have taken off from then. School started last week and I already have a crap-ton of homework being dumped on me, not to mention chorus after school on thursdays that has a penalty of an hour and a half bus ride back home. It's torture. Not only that but I wasn't sure how to start the chapter, but now that it's the weekened, I'm going to try and bust out a quick but long chapter.**

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V.**

I was so surprised when I awoke in a room of my own, and even more astounded when I figured out this was my present from Lucy. I guess that was only the start of my exciting day, considering that since we are going to the Grand Magic Games. Because of that, we are going to set up a training camp At the beach! It's my first time here, and the water is so clear! It's beautiful. The sun is shining as well.

" You know we didn't come here to play." Charle, Wendy's exceed said

" We know," Erza said " But having some variety is Key! You have to sleep well, work well and play well!" She finished already splashing in the water

" That looks like fun!" I said, ready to go join her when Gray and Natsu rushed in front of me, knocking Jet and Droy out of the way as they began a new set of contests. I then dropped the idea of going that way and shakily turned around to go join Lucy, Levy and Wendy as they played with a beach ball in the water.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I watched as Julie approached us in her light blue bikini. I actually felt really bad for Levy, considering that Julie was a size bigger than her when dealing with bras. As we tossed the pink beach ball back and forth, I felt someone staring at my back. I turned around and waved at Laxus who was sitting in a beach chair

" Do you want to join us?" Julie yelled out to him

" Nah, I'll wait until it's time to train." He insisted. I still found it a wonder that not only had Julie reached out to him, but she somehow got him to come with our group to the beach. Julie told me it had been almost impossible for him to get rid of his team and send them off to train with Mira's team in the mountains. Well, at least he thought he had sent them away. Although we had just gotten here, I could already see the Raijinshuu members hiding around and keeping a close eye on Laxus.

" Suit yourself." I said going back to our game, but getting an off feeling

" I know Mira's team went into the mountains, but I feel like we're missing someone..." I thought out loud

" Gajeel and Lily..." Happy filled in, floating by

" Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them lately." Charle added

" They said it was a sort of secret training. I tried to go with them, but the declined and left me here."

" Tried..." I started, moving closer to Levy

" ..To go along?"Julie inserted, moving closer as well

" Ara, ara, Levy-chan." We finished simultaneously

" H-Hey! Gimme a break!" She ranted, splashing the both of us

" Watch out! It's the big, bad Levy-chan!" Julie giggled as she got dunked underwater, soaking her newly cut light brown hair

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

" Well, I guess it's okay do have fun on the first day..." Droy drooled

" That's right!" Jet added

* * *

Lucy, Julie and Laxus were all sitting cross-legged on the ground, as Capricorn paced in front of them.

" You all have to feel everything around you. feel the Earth, the wind, the energy... feel it with your skin." He siad

" Align your respirations with those around you." They all took in deep breaths, and focused their breathing, releasing some magical power. Julie held it for about 30 seconds, then fell face-forwards into the ground. Lucy lasted 30 more seconds before falling backwards, panting. Laxus was held it for a minute longer, and calmly stopped, although he was sweating quite a lot. He helped Lucy sit up, and Julie was content laying down. Laxus stood up and told them he was going to cool off.

" It's hard." Lucy sighed

" Layla-sama went through the same kind of training for her magic storage." Capricorn explained

" Nee, Capricorn... Have you heard of 'The One Magic'?" Lucy asked out of the blue

" It's the root of all magic, right? The one Hades was talking about... the one he wanted to obtain. I... heard about it from mother," Lucy took a breath " Zeref, the great world of magic... It didn't have anything to do with something so dangerous." She finished

" What do you mean?" Capricorn asked as Julie started listening intently out of wonder and curiosity. And unknown to everyone there, Laxus had gotten back, and was listening to their conversation, whilst hiding behind a tree.

" If 'The One Magic' mother talked about was real, Hades could've never obtained it... he couldn't even have concieved of it." Lucy said

" Indeed it's an incredible and strong power that can triumph over everything, but it's incredibly fragile as well. It's not something that can be obtained so easily." Lucy breathed once more " But Mother said that all magic began from love." She smiled and placed a hand on her chest " Therefore, I think 'The One Magic' is 'Love'." She finished. Julie's eyes sparkled and her face lit up, a large smile spreading across her face

" hen you must be 'The One Magic', Lucy! Since you love everyone so much!" She smiled

" I... I guess so." She said, looking down at Julie.

" True. That's a splendid interpretation." Capricorn said. They began their trek back to the others, and 'bumped' into Laxus while leaving. He Had a small smile on his face. _It's probably nice to think as positive as she does _ he thought.

* * *

**Okay, so for the next chapter, I'm planning to do what they did for OVA 4. How does that sound to you guys? Please tell me! I wanna get the next chapter out as soon as possible! You do, too, right?**

**~Charlene**


	11. Chapter 9: Special!

**Hi guys! I finally have another free weekend! Let's get this chapter (Based off of OVA 4) started!**

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I walked akwardly amongst the other men- er, _boys _talking around me. Natsu and Gray were talking about the great time they had, and we all mentioned we were hungry. We are at the door to our room. But when Jet opened the door. We got a surprise.

Lucy, Julie and the girls were wasted off a shit-ton of sake.

" Who gave the girls the sake?" Natsu screamed in horror. _That's exactly what I'd like to know._

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Give me more sake!" Erza screamed at them

" My eyes are swirling..." Wendy said wobbly

" Ahahahahahahaha!" Julie and Levy laughed at nothing

" Ne, Juvia... got anymore sake?" Lucy hiccuped

"Erza! Don't throw that sake at Gray-sama's face! Gray-sama is Juvia's love!" Juvia cried as Erza chucked a bottle at Gray's head after he made a comment. Laxus watched as all the chaos started to go down.

" Move faster! What kind of horse are you!" Charle yelled as Happy flew about, Charle on his back

" Oi, even Charle's drunk." Natsu observed, when he noticed Lucy staring at him strangely

" L-Lucy!..." Looking around frantically, Natsu saw Laxus, and knew he had a solution "..I'm outta here! Laxus, you handle her!" He yelled, running out

" Me?" He asked, looking at the drunk girl. She blushed and spazzed frantically when she noticed him looking at her

" Go get him, Lu-chan!" Julie and Levy cheered. Lucy nodded and stood up, Making her way towards Laxus, and he took a step back. Lucy grabbed him arm, though, and pulled him closer to her, almost enveloping his muscled arm between her breasts

" Do you not like me? Is that why you're running away?!" She sniffled

" No, that's not-" Lucy cut Laxus off

" It's my boobs, isn't it?" She cried

"Eh?" He said dumbfoundedly, blushing a bit

" I'm a girl you know! We girls have them! Do you not know what a girl is Laxus?" Lucy complained

" I know-" He started when Lucy started up once more

" Then I'll have to show you." Lucy got a devilish, goofy grin, and pulled Laxus' head right into her breasts (A/N: Imagine like a 'boing' sound effect, here. Man, i'm perverted!)

Laxus looked up at Lucy through her mountains of flesh, and literally looked like a strawberry

" What da fuck are you doing?" Laxus said, muffled as his nose began to drip blood onto the exposed skin

" Showing you that i'm a big girl." Lucy's devilish grin never left

_To Julie and Levy's Conversation:_

" Oi, Julie! How come you're breasts are bigger than mine?" Levy pouted " What do you do that I don't!"

Levy said, placing her hands on Julie's chest

" I drink milk." Julie said with a kitty face . The two were silent and then cracked up again

_Back to Laxus and Lucy_

Lucy let Laxus get up, and just when he thought he was safe, Lucy jumped into Laxus arms

" To the bathroom, driver!" She giggled

" No." Laxus said, looking down at her. She leaned up and kissed his jaw

" Now to the bathroom!" She pointed down the hallway

" Damn. You're drunk." he said with blood still running from his nose as he walked down the hall

" You're sexy." She giggled. (A/N: Oh, how I love Family Guy! If you get what I mean, tell me.:D)

**To the Hot Springs**

"Ahhh. Feels nice." Lucy stretched

" Yeah.." Julie copied Lucy's action.

" Juvia are you coming in? Lucy yelled to the hiding girl

" No... Juvia is.. too embarressed

" I can see again. Y'know, I can't remember what we were doing before this." Wendy sighed

" I remember some. first off, sorry I groped you, Julie. Second off, Lucy... oh, Lucy..." Levy snickered

" Wh-what?" Lucy asked nervously

" You kissed Laxus, head-breasted him, and had him take you to the bathroom. Anything could've happened.."

_The other side of the fence_

" Payback for you guys." Natsu smiled

" I'm here as promised" Gray said

" Show me your _boing boing._" Well, let's just say Jet was ready to peep

" O-oppai..." Laxus said as Levy mentioned what Lucy had done.

_Back to the girls_

" Oh, Lucy I didn't know you liked Laxus that way." Erza exclaimed

" Well, they have been with Julie a lot lately." Chimed Wendy

_" If Love Rival loves Laxus-san, she won't be around Gray-sama anymore..." _Juvia thought

" Ah! It's n-not like that!" Lucy said, ducking under the water attempting to drown herself in embarrassment

" Aww, Lucy! Don't be embarrassed!" Julie said, trying to pull Lucy out of the water. Erza suddenly twitched, and threw 5 knives at the wall of the springs.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she barely resurfaced

" I thought I heard something." She said

" The boys are peeking?" Levy said, her, Wendy and Julie covering their upper bodies

" Gray-sama would never do something so perverted!" Juvia burst, standing up.

" The boys? Shall we invite them, then?" The red-head asked genuinely

" No way!" They all cheered

**Afterwards...**

" I told you it was a bad idea..." A certain brunette said, the lump on his head burning in pain

" But you came with us." Jet groaned, rubbing his own welt

" Why'd you get it up the ass?" Happy asked Droy, then turned to Laxus

" And why'd you get it twice?" he asked the large man, who had two red handprint marks on both sides of his face. One mediocre and the other a little larger

" Double penalty from two girls." He deadpanned

* * *

**Did you guys think it was okay? I like it. I honestly think I was a little more pervy in this one than any other of my T-rated stories.**

**Tell me what you think! If you have questions, ask me! I'll answer them next chapter! Until next week, byyeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**~Charlene**


End file.
